1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing derivatives of isoprene dimers, and, more specifically, to a process for preparing derivatives of isoprene dimers by reacting isoprene in the dimerized form with active methyl-containing compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many methods have been reported for reacting conjugated dienes using metal complexes as a catalyst, but there has been no prior report in which oxygen-containing, nitrogen-containing compounds are directly produced from isoprene and active methyl-containing compounds.
It has now been found that the use of a special nickel complex catalyst makes it possible in one step to produce natural terpene type compounds (in which isoprene is bonded at the 1,4-carbons) useful as intermediates for perfumes, medicinals and other industrial chemicals by reacting isoprene and acitve methyl-containing compounds.